Sinner to the First Degree
by hydi cullen-inlovewith Draco M
Summary: high school cliques. some people are just hugher up the ladder then others. everyone knows their place. so why is Bella crushing on someone at the top if she is at the bottom? even if she has a boyfriend?
1. clique

SINNER TO THE FIRST DEGREE.

**DARKWARD!!! i'm going to try my hand at writing a darkward. :P**

**WARNING!!!: this isn't a candy canes and fairy floss kind of story. This a DARKWARD kind of story,(i'm hoping) and btw it's my first. It most likely will not have a happy ending for all the characters. So don't flame me saying shit like-how could they do that?!, why would u make them do that or say that?! Because I've already warned you!!! If your looking for a story where everyone or anyone has a happy ending then this may not be for you.**

**No Vamps just horny teens and I'm thinking of trying a slightly sadistic Edward? *Evil chuckle* well, ill see if i'm any good at making him like that before i post something where dark edward arrives.**

**Summery: the cliques. Every school has them. The populars the geeks the nerds. And then there's them. Everyone wants to know them, to be them. And they know it. They are so exclusive they don't have a name like the other cliques, it's just known that they are _it_. Edward, apart of that clique, Bella's obsession, there is something about him that draws her to him, even though he doesn't know she exists, even though she has a boyfriend.**

**!!!OOC!!! In fact the whole thing is a little OOC. I hope you enjoy it.**

**P.S- im going to change Bella's birth place to-drum roll please!...Australia! and ill ell you why in this chapter.**

**PREFACE:**

_Sunday._

Edward leaned back against my couch Smoke spilling from his lips. He tilted his head to the side, looking me in the eye.

"Come here." His soft, honey voice commanded me. I shifted my weight, straddling his lap. He lifted the hand rolled joint to my lips, silently telling me to take a drag. Opening my mouth I closed around the joint and drew in a breath, letting the sweet taste of freedom travel through my body.

I kept the breath in waiting for it to reach every corner of my body, mind and soul.

"Release." He breathed. I let the excess roll out.

Edward leaned towards me, capturing my lips with his. His hand reached under my shirt, pulling it over my head. His eyes drank in my bra clad body. I smirked and ran my hands up his defined chest taking his shirt with me. He attacked my neck, then kissed his way down my neck and collarbone. Unbuckling my jeans, he tugged them down leaving me in my bra and underwear. I returned the favor taking his jeans off, pulling his briefs with them. He ripped my panties off and quickly plunged into me.

We were almost immediately in sync- and not in the slightly gay boy band way.

I lifted my head up and froze. There looking through my window was Jacob, staring at us, at me. Wearing a pained expression.

"E-Edward…Jacob's a-at the window." I gasped out. "Watching."

"Let him. Let him watch, Let him see what he lost. What he never got to do." He sneered.

I let go and gave into the beautiful haze of lust. Screaming Edward's mane as I climaxed, when I looked at the window again he was gone.

"Come here baby." Edward whispered in my ear.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

_Monday._

The dark gray clouds woke me up in the morning. Bloody forks. No sun, all clouds.

Throwing the blankets off I stumbled out of bed and dressed for school.

I walked through the halls of forks high, passing the various cliques. The geeks sitting in a corner doing extra credit work, the populars laughing, flirting with each other, the plastics layering their already thick makeup. And then there were them. So perfect it almost hurt to look at them.

With a sigh I walked past with my head down. I would never be apart of that clique. My social status was way down the ladder. I walked over to my excuse for a clique. We have all basically gone through social suicide. The losers that we are.

"Hey Bella." Angela said as I sat down at our table.

"Hey, How has your dad been?" Her dad, (father Webber) Was extremely strict when it came to his only daughter. No late nights, no boys, no sex, nothing below straight A's. And because of her up brining Angela is probably the biggest virgin ever to walk the face of the planet. And not just virgin as in sex-because lets face I'm still a virgin- but dating, drunken nights, kissing a boy.

"I'm grounded." She didn't look or sound put out or upset, or even pissed off. That was just Angela she was well and truly a dedicated Christian.

"For?"

"Got a B on my biology test." She said as if it was no big deal.

I stared at her, mesmerized by her complete trust in in her fathers decisions about her life.

"So no Saturday night movie?" Jessica asked, sitting next to me. Jessica use to be one of the Plastics, before she missed their friend-aversery.

Every Saturday night Angela, Jess, Mike, Jacob, Tyler and I would camp out in someone's living room and watch movies all night. The rejects all together.

"Well not for me. But you guys go right ahead."

"Too bad Ange." Tyler said in a slightly timid voice, we all knew he had a crush on Ange. Well everyone except Angela. Tyler was to scared of Father Webber to act on it though. He looked like a through and through nerd, he just didn't have the brains.

"It's just a movie. And anyway I don't think Clash of the Titans is an appropriate movie anyway."

Tyler's face slowly sunk into a frown. He looked defeated. It was like he just realized a four year crush was never going to happen.

"Oh I guess your right."

Jess and I looked at each other and exchanged a silent conversation. Something along the lines of:

Jess-"Can you believe he is still trying?"

Me-"Angela needs to open her eyes and see he is totally in love with her."

Jess- "Never going to happen."

Me- "Not a chance."

It's always the same conversation. I glanced over at Mike, who had been oddly quiet. Most mornings he would bitch about various people who he had to spend the morning classes with, but today nothing. Mike was on the football team once. He dropped the ball in the last second of the years most important games, and cost them he season.

"Something wrong Mike?" I asked him.

He huffed and looked up to realize he had the whole group minus Jacob's attention. Jacob is from the rezervation, our high school and the rezervations high school are long time rivals. Jacob started to go to this school and on his first day he was sent over to us.

"Well?" Jess questioned.

"Nothing, it's just Masen." He spat out the Name.

We didn't need further explanation.

Edward Anthony, Masen Cullen. Known to most as Masen. Member of the it Clique. Loved by girls, hated and envied by most guys. We all knew how much Mike hated Masen, deep, deep hate. And did I mention I had this weird obsession with him?

"Bells!" I turned and saw Jacob black, my boyfriend running over to our table minutes before the bell was to go.

"Sorry I'm late." He said kissing my lightly and quickly. He hated PDE-public desplays of effection. and i loved them.

"And whats new about that." I teased him.

i never mentioned why i'm at this table did i? Well, I'm a true Blue Aussie. and damn proud of it. I'm different. i walk, talk, act and look different. and this town has no room for different.

The bell had gone and Jacob and I had parted ways. He headed toward the back of the school and me towards the front. Biology, my worst subject.

Our teacher was always late. So I headed to my seat at the back of the room. That way people were likely to leave me be. Sometimes it was like I was an exclusive freak show for their pleasure only.

I dumped my book onto the desk and shoved my ipod headphones on and cranked 'Bleed It Out' by Linkin Park.

Opening my book to the next free page I took out my pens and started to sketch in the margins. I loved to draw and I was pretty good at it if I do say so myself.

I didn't realize class had started until Mr. Brenner was standing in front of me looking pissed. I took my headphones out and smiled up at Mr. Brenner.

"Mrs. Swan how many time do I have to tell you not to use that thing in my class room?"

"I'd say at least three more times." I heard snickering but couldn't see past Mr. Brenner.

"Are you mocking me?" His voice was stern.

"Nope, just stating a fact."

"Excuse me?" That vain in his forehead was pulsing.

"Look mate, i'm not saying anything." I got a few laughs out of using the word 'mate'.

"Watch your tone Swan."

"What happened to the Mrs.?" I knew I was pushing it but I didn't care.

"The Mrs. Just landed in detention. Eight am on Saturday. Don't be late." He walked past the students snickering and whispering. I faintly heard Lauren say "sucked in you bloody freak."

At lunch I sat down in between Jacob and Angela.

"I'm out Saturday."

"What, why?" Jacob said through his mouth full of food.

"I have detention. and no way in hell will Charlie let me out."

"With Masen." Tyler in formed the table.

"I do?"

"He got detention in English."

"To bad your going to be stuck with him all day." Mike said.

"Yeah, I wish it was me." Jess said, staring off into space.

"I don't like it." Jake said his eyes crinkled.

"Why? It's detention." I didn't get why he would be worried.

"We all know what Masen's like. He would hit on anyone."

"Grow up Jake, nothing remotely like that will happen." Even though I want it to, I silently added.

_FRIDAY._

The week flew by. Tomorrow I would be in a room, all alone, with freakin' Edward Anthony, Masen Cullen!

Lord help me.

**And that is the first Chapter. Please review and tell me if you want another chapter. xxx**


	2. detention

**So this is the second chapter. i got about only 3 or 4 reviews for the first chapter but ALOT of favorite and alerts for it. i need more feedback! please!!! so this chapter isn't as long as the first. it's the detention scene. :)**

**so how many other peple go back to school tomorrow? i do! :(**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_SATURDAY._

Detention. One word but six hours of pure boredom. Was it even legal to keep kids at school on a Saturday? I wasn't so sure.

To say my dad, chief Swan was unhappy that I have detention was an understatement. As the chief's daughter I am suppose to behave in a certain way. But maybe that was the reason I got detention in the first place. Go left when your parents tell you to go right. That is the code I live by.

Taking a deep breath I finally landed on what I am. I was a selfish bitch.

I was wearing my tightest jeans, low-cut emerald, long sleeved t-shirt and black ankle boots. My hair cascaded down my back. My make-up was thin but still noticeable. I did dress like this often but for detention?

I'm a horrible person. I have a boyfriend, a sweet, sensitive, caring boyfriend and yet I was dressing my best for Masen. I am going to rot in hell.

On my way out I checked myself in the mirror for any flaws. Fuck, I think I was just up graded to a suite with a king sized bed and hot tub in hell.

"I'm leaving now." I yelled to Charlie when I was at the door. He grunted in response, still mad. Shaking my head I slammed the door on the way out. It was just detention, what was the big deal?

* * *

"Everyone settle down and listen." Mr. Snap boomed. I looked around me. I was the only one here.

"Okay, this is detention. No talking, no getting up, no asking questions. You will all behave. Is that clear?"

"Umm sir? Who is this 'we'? I'm the only one here?"

"I said no questions!"

"Okay then." And people think I'm the freak.

I slumped down in my seat and took out my biology book, and started to draw.

About ten minutes later Masen walked in. He had the 'I've-just-fucked-a-girl-into-next-week hair, white shirt that showed off his body, a black leather jacket and black jeans. Mr. Snap jumped up from his seat and stormed over to him.

"Your late."

Masen ignored the comment and started walking towards the back.

"No. you will sit next to miss Swan, where I can see you better."

Was this my lucky day?

When he was settled next to me he turned his head and looked at me. "Are you new?"

Maybe not my lucky day. "No, I've been here for a while now."

"Well I haven't seen you around."

"I'm sure you haven't." I mean why would he? we didn't run in the same crowed did we.

"Your accent." He said, I think to himself. "Oh wait I have heard about you, your that weird Australian girl."

"Yes because I love to be known as the weird Australian Girl, rather then Bella."

He looked me up and down, slowly, deliberately letting me know he was looking. When he settled on my face he smirked. "Bella?"

"Yes, Bella Swan."

"Swan. So you're good old Chief Swan's daughter. You fater and i go way back."

"I'm sure you do." Of course he knew who my father was.

"Well Swan, you can call me Masen."

"Sure thing, Masen." I turned back to my vandalism on my biology book as Mr. Snap started to glare at us.

Masen chuckled then stood up and walked to the door. "I'll be back."

"And where do you think your going?" Mr. Snap grunted out.

"For a Smoke." He walked away.

If anything that made him more attractive.

Scolding myself for thinking that, I leaned forward over my book and continued to draw. A few minutes later I heard Masen walk back in. I forced myself to not look up.

Seconds later I saw dirty, biker boots in front of me. I looked up into Masen's emerald green eyes. He leaned down, putting his hands on either edge of the desk.

"What?" I asked him.

He leaned in until his lips were at my ear. "It seems you have put Snap into a rather _hard_ position." I picked up the emphasis on the word 'hard' and looked past him. Sure enough Mr. Snap was flushed and shifting in his chair.

I could feel the blush creeping up my neck. At least I knew my shirt worked.

I jumped a little when I felt Masen's hand at my cleavage. He grabbed my top, deliberately brushing the part of my breasts my bra didn't cover and pulled it up. He whispered in my ear again. "You should be careful, I unlike our dear teacher won't hold back if you get me hard." my breath was deep and slow, trying to calm down. "Love the bra." He said before sitting back down. When I looked up I realized Mr. Snap was gone.

"Where did he go?" I asked Masen.

"My guess would be that he went to jack off to the image of you bent over his desk, screaming for him."

I let my brain process what he said. "And how would you know that?" the thought of one of my teachers doing that made me want to throw up. i'll never look at him the same way again, if at all.

"Because that's what I would be doing."

We didn't talk for the rest of our detention and Mr. Snap didn't come back until it was time to go.

When I walked outside I saw Jacob waiting for me. He was smiling but it disappeared when Masen walked out behind me. I felt him close behind me. "I'll see you around jailbait."

"Well jailbait is a step up from weird Australian girl."

"I guess it is...Jailbait." He said, his breath on my skin. He walked away, over to a expensive, fast car.

"Hey." I kissed Jacob but he didn't respond.

"What?" He motioned behind me. I looked and saw Masen smirking at us. shaking his head He got into his car and peeled away.

"I hate that guy." Jacob barked out.

**AND THATS THIS CHAPTER. **

**REVIEWS...**

**PLEASE!!!!????**

**LOVE HYDI CULLEN-INLOVEWITH DRACO M!!!**

**.**


	3. break up

**WHO READS THESE A/NS??? IF YOU DON'T, START!!!(I guess I should start to…oops!)**

**Thank you guys for all the great reviews!!! I love the feedback. So this chapter continues on from the last one-Saturday. Then moves into Sunday. Sunday won't be to long and neither will the chapter(well I think it is but you might have a different opinion) this chapter is VERY important to this story!!! **

**And if your interested-probably not-my Bella's are way OOC or change there image through the story. I have decided to try my hand at a darker Edward. I have done a badboy Edward but not a Darkward so if it's not up to your sadistic Darkward standards sorry! And btw dark Edward will come out later in the story. **

**It has taken me way long to put this chapter up because I couldn't get onto the internet for like a lifetime. Seriously I am dying right now not being able to log onto the internet!!! Lol who else is a internet junkie? I'm on it wayyyyyyyyyyyyy to much ;p **

**okay so another WARNING cause one never gets throught to every reader!!!-Bella isnt very nice in this story so if you want a happy, down to earth, loving everyone then this isnt a story for you. sorry :( and if it is your kind of story...read on!!!**

**Again THANK YOU for reviewing and do it again after you read it!!! Xoxo.**

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_Saturday afternoon._

Jacob bitched the whole way to his house on the reservation, and I was losing my patience. Taking deep breaths I leaned back against the head rest.

"I mean who the hell does he think he is?! Looking at you like you're a piece of meat!" His voice was low and he grunted out his words, classic ranting Jacob.

"Jacob!" I yelled over his continuous ranting. "Shut up, your giving me a headache."

He snapped his head my way giving me a look that said I was in trouble. It was a look that a father would give a daughter, not a boyfriend to a girlfriend.

He didn't talk anymore, silent the rest of the way to his house.

Slamming the door on his way out of the car, he stormed into his thankfully empty house. Taking a deep breath, again, I walked in after him. Something was wrong with him, he was never like this before now.

I could hear him banging around in the lounge room. Following the noise I found him assaulting the TV.

"Whats going on with you lately?" I whispered.

"Nothing!" I flinched at the hostility in his tone.

"Something is obviously wrong, talk to me."

He turned his body fully towards me, he was about to talk when he stopped. His eyes traveled down my body and not in a your-so-hot kind of way, more of a who-the-hell-are-you-wearing-that-for.

"You look like a slut." He sneered at me. My eyes widened and my heart began picking up speed.

"What did you just call me?!" I yelled.

"Who goes to detention dressed like that unless they are wearing it for someone also in detention?"

"Jacob you are blowing this way out of proportion. I dress like this all the time. Stop imagining things."

"Not for me you don't." He walked into his bedroom, not looking back to see if I was following.

"Why won't you have sex with me?" He asked when I was in the room with him.

"What?" Totally shocked by what the turn in the conversation.

"You heard me. Why won't you sleep with me?"

"Because. Well I'm just not ready to take that step."

"Really because I thought it was because I'm not Masen." He spat out.

"What are you talking about?" I said calmly but inside I was panicking big time.

"Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at him."

"Your wrong." I whispered.

"I am NOT as stupid as you think I am!" Jacob was shaking by now and I was contemplating backing, slowly out of the room. But I knew there was no way I could leave it like this. "Go ahead Bella chase after him. Just don't come crying to me when he doesn't pay the slightest attention to you. Because that's what will happen. If you honestly believe he'll think anything other then FREAK when he thinks about you, your delusional."

Liquid crystals rolled down my face. I was shocked, though I had it coming. I knew that with all my being. I deserved this, so I stood there an took it as Jacob continued to yell, scream and call my every dirty name in the book. Later, much later when he was done and panting did I talk.

"So I'm guessing somewhere in all that you broke up with me." a statement not a question. "I'm going to go now. I'll see you or talk, or whatever." I said waving my hand and practically running to the door.

* * *

_Sunday morning._

I felt empty. Like someone just dumped the trash-no pun intended. Was this the beginning of depression? The overwhelming desire to starve yourself to death, so you won't bother anyone ever again? To sit and sulk in the same clothing you wore yesterday? And then to completely contradict yourself with the first one by eating four giant tubs of double chocolate, choc chip ice-cream? No I don't think so. This was more along the lines of wallowing.

I pushed the tubs of ice-cream aside and pulled myself out of the pile of tissues. I was better then this. Screw Jacob. I'll show him, I'll show everyone who ever called me a freak. I'm done with this weak, spineless, freak American Bella. It's time for Aussie Bella to come back out, and trust me you don't mess with her unless you want an early grave. They have no idea about the real all Aussie, bogan, fuck-with-me-and-I'll-fuck-you-up girl inside. And I think it's about time I got back to my roots.

* * *

_Sunday afternoon._

The shopping centre was crowded. People pushed and shoved each other to get to where they wanted to go. Like life, if you want to get anywhere you can't sit there and wait for it to get to you. The grand shopping metaphor! Damn What the fuck am I turning into?

I weaved my way through the traffic, stopping here and there to try some clothes on, buy shoes and jewelry. My last stop was the hair dressers. I Dumped the massive amount of bags I held then waited until the hair dresser was ready for me.

**AND DONE!!!**

**Well? Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW and I'll love you forever!!!(sorry if it was too short 4 u :( ill try to make the next chpater longer)**

**See that green bar below??? Click it and leave me a message!!! And if you don't know how then you shouldn't be on here. love you long time. xoxo **


	4. Change

**Sorry but this chapter is short1 i know it is but its all i had time for, so i thought something was better then nothing! **

**So recondmendation?-go to the movies now and see PERCY JACKSON AND THE LIGHTNING THIEF! saw it with one of my best friends (katelyn love you honey) and it was awesome!**

**anyways read on.**

**_Chapter 4_**

_Monday._

Ratty, discoloured warn out joggers. Faded jeans. Long figure hiding shirts. Long brown, split ended, home cut hair. Little to no make-up and head down. My usual school attire. My going over to friend house or out to dinner where no-one I know will see me attire?

Think back to my detention and you have it. What I just described then is not me, not anymore. That was American Bella. Freak.

* * *

Black, sexy, Manolo Blanc Mary Janes. Skin tight Blood red mini skirt. Deep blue tank. a white scarf as a makeshift belt. fishnet, fingerless gloves that came to my elbow, one white, one black. i was feeling the sailer look this morning. my hair was cut, looking like a hard ass, stoner rock chic-wild and came down to my shoulders, coloured black, chocolate brown, even a little blue black. i had a mixture of blue and black smokey eyes that looked like something out of a fashion mag, a flawless complextion and for the final touch blood red lipstick. my head was up this time.

this is me.

welcom home Aussie Bella. and i can tell you it's good to be back.

* * *

I walked to school as usual, jumping my back fence, through Danny's Bar, and past the mechanics. Like always I walked quickly but there was a difference. My head was up and so was my confidence. Ignoring the stares I continued walking until I reached my usual table. Thank god Jacob wasn't here yet.

"Hey guys." I said as usual.

I got silence for a response.

"what?" I said a little louder.

Angela spoke first. "Bella you look…you look like a hooker." She whispered the last word as if hoping her lord or her father didn't hear her use such language.

"Angela!" Jessica scolded. "You look amazing Bella."

"Thank you Jess." I looked over to Mike and Eric. "Well…?"

Mike was a little Red in the face and Eric sat there with his mouth hanging open. I looked back over to Jess and Ange. I wasn't at all confused about the hurt, angry and slightly confused expression she was wearing, even if she was. Jess laughed along with me.

My laughter died when I heard the chair next to Eric scrap along the floor. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

Jacob sat down with a thud. I switched my gaze to Jess again. Silently I said:

Me-'It's over.'

Jess-'With Jacob?!'

Me- 'He broke up with me on Sat.'Jess- 'Are you okay?'

Me- 'Perfect.'

No-one else saw that anything was wrong.

Jacob shifted his gaze and fixed his eyes on me. "How did the detention go." He put emphasis on the word detention.

I stiffened. "Fine." I didn't trust myself to say more.

"Really because I heard it was a little more then fine." His voice sounded pained.

Angela looked between Jacob and I. "Are you two in a fight?"

Jacob answered before I could. "I dumped the slut."

"Jacob! There is no need to use such language!" Angela scolded not at all concerned about the 'I dumped' part. Sometimes I wondered if she had her priorities straight.

"I think there is great need when she goes slutting around behind my back."

"You know that's not true Jacob." I said not looking at him.

"Do I?"

Mike and Eric watched our exchange like a tennis match.

"Okay, that's it. I'm finished. I'm not just going to sit here and let you abuse me." I grabbed my bag and stood up.

"And I just bet you would love Masen to 'abuse' you. Right?" He said to my back at I walked away.

I walked out of the cafeteria and towards the doors to the car park. When I was outside I leant on the wall and closed my eyes.

Breathing deeply, in and out I let the cool air seep into my lungs.

"Your boyfriend looked mad." I jumped at the unexpected voice. When I opened my eyes I saw a beautiful shade of green. Masen stood in front of me, a smirk on his face.

"Ex boyfriend, thanks to you." a bitter note had entered my voice.

He came closer and placed his hand on the brick wall beside my head.

"And how could that possibly be my fault?" His voice screamed sex.

I arched my back off the wall, getting closer.

"Jealousy is a terrible thing."

"Well jailbait I'd be lying if I said I gave a fuck about your ex boyfriend." the bell rang before I said anything more. I didn't move and neither did he. After a second, that felt like a lifetime I slowly moved away from the wall and skirted past Masen . His smirk grew as I turned to walk away. "Later jailbait." He called.

The day dragged on and on and on. Every where I turned Jacob was there, mocking me, flinging rude comments at me, sending snide looks my way. My very own personal hell. I could take a lot more then that. But fuck was it exausting.

As I was walking out of the parking lot I past the 'it' clique. I was hoping to just get home as quickly as possible and wash all thought of Jacob out of my system. Unfortunately Rosalie Hale blocked the only way out. Rosalie Hale, tall, blond and leggy. Just what the world needs, another one of those.

"You know Freak, you can change the packaging but everyone still knows whats underneath." She sneered at me, her blond hair falling perfectly over her eyes.

"Well, you would know, wouldn't you." I shot back at her. Alice Brandon came up behind her, leering at me. Brandon was a petite little bitch. Lauren, ganga, flanked her other side.

"Oh look freak got herself a new _freak_ makeover. _aww_." Alice looked down her nose at me.

"You know Rosalie, you obviously don't look hard enough at what's _underneath_. Because if you did you would be halfway to mexico right now" I broke out in a very evil smile. I half exspected to cackle.

**And thats it. please review. im hopeing the next chapter will be longer.**

**and btw head on over to 'the writers coffee shop' its pretty cool.**

**and have you guys heard about those fuckers the 'literary union' or some shit getting some of my and im sure your fav stories deleted?!!! if your looking for a story you read like a day ago and now its not there? im sure they got it deleted. alot of the stories they got deleted moved to the writers coffee shop or livejournal or there own blogs.**

**i really hate people like that. i mean if you dont like the story, if its not you cup of tea then odnt read! move on!!! im sure everyone of you agree with me!!!**

**ANYWAYS bedtime, night night xoxo,**


	5. Emerald Lily Avenue

_Previously:_

_I was on a high all the way home. Why had I let them get to me when I first came here? Why? Why? Why? Was the million dollar question. I honestly had no idea. But that moment letting all the anger flow threw me and finally letting it go was fantastic. It felt wonderful to connect with the old and now present me that was unfortunately left behind in Australia. When I was on the plane over here I swore to myself that I would leave all that behind, that girl got me sent over here in the first place, got me into so much shit, stuff that I just want to forget. But I now realize I couldn't do that. This girl right now is me and always will be. I should have known back then I couldn't change a thing. What happened back home shouldn't of happened, I was an idiot and got caught. I wont make the same mistake ever again._

**A/N:**

**So that is a long previously, lol my bad J who has seen Alice and Wonderland??? I was way hoping to see it this weekend but got dogged L I am also looking forward to see the Blind Side as well, and remember me (Robert Pattinson much!) oh and dear john!!! Lol.**

**So I have decided this chapter will be a little background info. It might not make much sense but just bear with me on this.**

**IMPORTANT: between work, school and homework plus my social life its really hard to make time to type my stories up and post them. So I know they may be short and take a while to get posted so I'm sorry for that but there is nothing I can do. L**

**So I've gotten a lot of views and that but not that many review L please review they make me happy.**

**BPOV.**

_Tuesday afternoon._

Emerald Lily sounded pretty, and it was. That is when it wasn't attached to Emerald Lily Avenue. Emerald Lily was a part of the city people would refer to a 'the ghetto', or 'slum', even 'the dying lily' but most commonly the 'Avenue'. No one outside of the string of small streets all joined to create Emerald Lily Avenue ever crossed the invisible but well established border if they could help it.

The people inside the 'Avenue' were named thugs, low lives, or gang members and most of them were. Growing up in Emerald Lily was always hard. There was never enough money for the families, most children lived on their own or in a large house filled with a whole lot of other people all in the same boat. The buildings where run down and in great need of repair, gangs were at every corner running their businesses, weather it be drugs, chop shops, arson, hit men for hire…well, you get the picture.

When you start to grow up in Emerald Lily you could say you 'shop around' to see where you fit in. to figure out what gang you would become apart of. Every gang had their own trademarks, specialty in a certain crime area, name and 'brand' that every member would get tattooed on their person when they became of age.

There were no gang wars or anything that outsiders regularly assumed. Emerald Lily was a family for everyone inside of it. All the gangs were each others family and always will be.

Like the saying goes, you can take the girl out of Emerald Lily but you can't take Emerald Lily out of the girl.

No one ever leaves Emerald Lily once it got in to their system. It was impossible. You could move cities but would never and could never lose contact with the 'Avenue'. we did have these things called phones, computers, e-mail.

I was born in Emerald Lily, grew up in Emerald Lily, joined a gang and got my brand.

* * *

There was a good reason why I was sent to live with Charlie. I just wasn't ready to admit it. Not even to myself.

Charlie was beginning to wonder why I had been locked in my room all afternoon. Every time he came in to my room I would click to a new page. I hated people, like Charlie, who looked over your shoulder at what your doing. It wasn't like I was looking at porn or anything, it was just that I was talking to my friends from the 'Avenue' and that was privet.

He was a little surprised by the real me. Well 'new' me to him anyway. So every half hour he would-

knock on my door then walk in, I would click on to another page and we would have a very painful conversation. 'are you all right?' he would ask, then I would say 'fine', then he would shift on his feet and we would stand and sit in silence for about five minutes, then Charlie would say- 'okay, see you later.' then I would say 'okay.' then he would walk away and I would click on the page I was on before he walked in. and then we would repeat the whole thing in half an hour.

What can I say we have a very open relationship.

I missed my family more then I hated those girls at school. I missed them so much it hurt. They were everything I have ever known, I grew up with all of them and now being ripped away and dumped with Charlie seemed like one big messed up dream. I missed walking down the streets and knowing every single person. The ones I had long conversations with, had a brief chat with, waved to in passing, did the whole raising the head thing and getting one back. I craved my close family and I was desperate for my gang. But for now technology was the only was to reach them. I guess that would do. For a while at least.

_Wednesday._

Getting ready for school was the only thing I liked about school. I chose to wear black ankle boots with a small heel, holes pierced around the top. White skinny jeans, an oversized gray, short sleeved top that fell down just below my ass, and a white denim vest done up, giving the top a gathered look. The vest was tightly done up and pushed my boobs up impersonating a corset. A black Versace bag hung on my shoulder. My make-up looked flawless.

If there was one thing I learned in the 'Avenue' was, if you want to get the job done right you need to look the part first. That and how to hussle rich kids for cash.

The walk to school was short and uneventful, like every other day. When I walked in to the school parking lot and saw Rosalie with a fucked up face. All swollen and about twelve different shades of purple, well it just made my day.

Walking past her, I couldn't help myself. "Wow Rose, I'd sue that plastic surgeon if I were you." the parts of her face you could see clearly went red with what was either fury or embarrassment. I gave a chuckle that was so well known in the 'Avenue'. My signature move. Trade mark. A tad Sadistic like. Whatever you wanted to call it.

Like every other day I went to my table and gossiped to my two girl friends. Jacob sat across from me glaring daggers at my tuned head. It was sad in a way, how a once fantastic relationship and before that a great friendship could now become so broken and full of hate and loathing. In a way I deserved the hate and rude remarks and snide comments. I was the reason that relationship shattered like fragile glass. I just couldn't find it in me to care.

Where I grew up you had to suck it up and move on. You wouldn't survive if you let anything get to you. As the years go by living in places like my home your mind, heart, soul, anything inside of you that made you feel things like sympathy or guilt hardened. Moving away hadn't made a dent in that amour. for a while there it started to rust but now it was gleaming like fucking polished silver.

The day went by, dull and not worth going to in the first place. Though as I was walking home things started looking up.

A canary yellow, 1967 mustang fastback stopped beside me.

"Need a lift?"

A lift with Masen? Who would say no to an offer like that?

I walked around to the passenger side and got in bumping my designer bag on the floor. I didn't say anything as he drove off. Instead I ran my hands over the leather seats, dash-bored, consol. I turned to Masen who was glancing at me with that come fuck me smirk. I turned to him and said,

"You know if it was physically possible to make love to a car this would be the one."

He chuckled. "Oh really? Well it seems the male population is now not only competing with each other, but their cars too."

"There's no competition Masen, cars win hands down."

His eyes gleamed with a kind of respect. I guess no other girl has never started the conversation with him.

"And why would that be jailbait?"

"Well for one cars don't try and pretend to be something their not, they are what they are and two when you've gotten off all you have to do is take the keys out of the ignition and you don't have to deal with them until you want to."

"Valid points. But I bet you car can do to you what I can." He seemed so sure of himself that I immediately believed him.

He pulled up outside of my house. I got out but turned around to leave one parting line.

"I guess we'll have to test that theory out some time." I shut that amazingly sexy door the mustang and walked in to my house minus one Versace bag.

A/N: did you get that last point? Quote-'I shut that amazingly sexy door the mustang and walked in to my house minus one Versace bag.' un quote. Well anybody??? So incase you have a case of idiocy tonight ill make it really clear-she left her bag in Masen's car they will have to talk again when he gives it back to her. Brilliant right.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'll love you forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. verace

**IMPORTANT:** _in the last chapter (and I will fix it) When Bella and Masen are in his car I fucked up. I forgot the t on can't so it was can instead of can't! so here is that bit again:_

_("There's no competition Masen, cars win hands down."_

_His eyes gleamed with a kind of respect. I guess no other girl has never started the conversation with him._

_"And why would that be jailbait?"_

_"Well for one cars don't try and pretend to be something their not, they are what they are and two when you've gotten off all you have to do is take the keys out of the ignition and you don't have to deal with them until you want to."_

_"Valid points. But I bet you car can't do to you what I can." He seemed so sure of himself that I immediately believed him.)_

_It was that last sentence._

**A/N:**

**so first things first. It has been forever since I last updated. I know! And am so sorry for that. It's just been a crazy time. It's my school holidays and I've been working and up to Sydney for a few days. Easter show!!! And more work L worked yesterday, and today and tomorrow.**

**To do with the story:**

**I would just like to inform (sounds so formal) that when I write what Bella is wearing I'm not very specific. I give you the brands she's wearing and well the general idea-what shoes, tights excreta. But I never really give detail of the patterns and things like that. And I'm going to tell you why. When I read a book and the author gives me a description of what the person looks like and what she's wearing, I tend to imagine them completely different. The way I want them to look and what to wear. So I didn't want to write something and for you guys to be like 'Eww Wtf?' as a real writer I wouldn't do that. It's just not really done. But I'm not a real writer. So fell free to imagine my Bella wearing what I wrote but with your own twist.**

_Previously:_

_He pulled up outside of my house. I got out but turned around to leave one parting line._

_"I guess we'll have to test that theory out some time." I shut that amazingly sexy door the mustang and walked in to my house minus one Versace bag._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Only the plot and slightly distorted or largely distorted personalities._

**BPOV.**

_Thursday._

Dressed in my very best-Black Mary Janes over fishnet stockings under a one of a kind Dior dress, vintage-I took my usual root to my own personalized hell. School. But then again I can't name one person (I like) who doesn't think school is designed just to torture them?

Like always the 'it' bitches were at their usual spot in the parking lot, torturing their usual victims.

Looking around a thought hit me.

I loved this school. No uniforms. No dress code. No this must be this length. Any passing stranger would be horrified at some of the students getup. skirts so short you have to look twice, the highest heels know to man, tops so see-through there barley there. But that's only the girls. And yet even with all the stripper clothes these people-apart from me-are some of the most richest people in town. Well sons and daughters of the most richest people in town. And trust me they act like it. Even when they look like 10c a dance. Compared to my home this is paradise. But I could never call this home. The Avenue will always be my home. Even after what happened.

"Oi jailbait!" I turned towards that distinct velvet voice. Masen was leaning on his master piece of a car, unfortunately surrounded by his 'friends' which were giving him the 'what-the-fuck-are-you-calling-_her_-for-?' look.

I didn't make a move over to him. Instead I tilted my head to the side and put my hand on my hip. As if to say 'excuse me'.

He smirked and motioned for me to come over with a wave of his hand.

I gave a fake sigh and walked over. Straight away I got the 'your not wanted here' vibe from everyone around Masen. Masen didn't say anything. He instead turned around and reached for something in his car. When he was facing me again, hanging from his hand was my Versace bag.

"You must have forgotten this yesterday." A distinct note in his voice told me he knew I didn't 'forget' it. I was very familiar with that note.

I could tell the people around us were thinking 'Masen with _her_!? hell must be a winter wonderland.'

"Silly me. I knew I forgot something." I took my bag, purposely brushing my hand against his.

"Jumped your car lately?" He said casually.

I smiled at the thought of yesterdays conversation. I decided to play along. "Experimentation here and there."

He smirked. 'I'd be willing to show you a thing or two. With your car of course."

"I might just take you up on that." I turned and saw Rosalie's still bruised face.

"Find a good attorney?"

She turned red. "You fucking whore!" She screeched at me.

"Watch that mouth Rosalie Hale. God doesn't like sinners." I turned and walked away. But not before I heard, "Later Jailbait."

**A/N:**

** I know its massively short but my mums screaming at me to get off the computer (im on it a lot) and I just really wanted to put a post up so you wouldn't think I was dead. The next one will be longer promise.**

**Xx.**


	7. the beginning of a plan

**A/N: It's been a while. Between school homework and work I haven't had a great deal of time left over for my stories. Mainly it's been my homework. My bloody Italian teacher has just given us the most nerve racking test EVER. I am not embellishing. It's completely unfair, it's only my first year for crying out loud! But you don't want to hear about my problems, do you.**

**And hey feel free to give me any ideas or suggestions about my story. I love getting that sort of feedback.**

**Oh and I guess I should put in a warning for once, and a disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters only the plot and I guess I do own what the characters do.**

**WARNING: watch out for the use of coarse language, I'm thinking violence(in later chapters), hurtful words(in later chapters), inappropriate actions towards one another(in later chapters), suduction of one Edward Masen(starting in this chapter). So please if any of these things offend you, don't read the story. I warned you so no flames please.**

**But anyways on ward with the story.**

_Previously:_

_She turned red. "You fucking whore!" She screeched at me._

_"Watch that mouth Rosalie Hale. God doesn't like sinners." I turned and walked away. But not before I heard, "Later Jailbait."_

**_BPOV._**

_Friday_.

I hate life. Especially my Thursday life. Yes the beginning of my Thursday was pretty good. I got to talk to Masen, and be a bitch to Hale. Not to mention the look on Masen's crew's faces was priceless. But that was as good as it got.

Rosalie Hale had been on a war path all day Thursday. It was fucking hilarious. I swear she was about to hulk out on us. I felt kind of sorry for the poor soles that were unlucky enough to get in her way. Mainly because it was partly my fault. Okay not 'partly'.

I like English. I'm good at English. And my teacher, Mrs. Flock loves my writing skills. Unfortunately Mrs. Flock was away and unfortunately my Homeroom teacher, Mr. Lemming was filling in. He hates me. He took the one subject-aside from art that I liked and crapped all over it. And now I have one week detention plus weekends.

Then there was Jacob Black to put the cherry on top of the seriously sour ice-cream. The snide looks and muttered comments I can handle. But him 'accidentally' bumping into me sending me and my books flying, and 'thoughtlessly' putting his bag on the only set left at our table, i could handle. He was pushing my self control. And sooner or later bad things were going to happen to him. And I will not be held responsible for said bad things.

But that was Thursday. Today was fresh and I'll be damned if it's me who goes flying this time.

While I was walking through the school gates my phone vibrated against my hip. I pulled it out from the top of my skirt. Phones in pockets looked extremely bad in my opinion so I kept it in the waist of my skirt or pants. The cold metal felt amazing against bare skin.

I knew that number off by heart. My day couldn't get any better.

I re-read the message a few times. Finally, it had been way to long.

_Hey 03,_

_It's been a while my baby girl._

_The crew miss you a lot._

_Though I know we will be seeing you again,_

_They always do come back._

_You won't be any different, will you baby._

_But that isn't what I wanted to talk about._

_I got a job for you if your interested._

_Nothing hard core,_

_Just a little fix for my pride and joy._

_25,000 straight up._

_Say yes and I'll get it sent over._

_Love you baby girl._

_Xx,_

_03._

I got to my table as I started replying.

"Hey guys." I said before looking down at the text wondering if I should do it or not. Charlie wouldn't miss it either.

"Hey Bells. I love that jacket." Jessica gushed leaning over to feel the fabric. "Is that real leather?"

"Yeah, set me back a bit." I laughed. Jessica joined in but Angela was silent. It was only the three of us. The guys hadn't shown up yet.

"What Ange?" Jessica asked.

"I just don't think it's necessary to spend that much on a material item. My father defiantly wouldn't approve."

"Hell, Ange if I had the money I would go out and buy a whole closet full of jackets just like that one." Jessica replied.

"I think that's one of the reasons why my father thinks I need better friends."

Jess and I stared, open mouthed at one another.

"What exactly does he mean by 'better friends'?" I said outraged. The message I was about to reply to completely forgotten.

"I don't know. His words not mine."

Jess scoffed. We didn't say another word to each other. Even as the guys got here. Their faces said it all- 'that time of the month?'

I got back to my phone.

**03, honey.**

**It's good to hear from you.**

**You know the answer to your first statement.**

**Not question, statement.**

**And yes send her over.**

**I'll be happy to fix her up…**

**For that 25, 000 straight up.**

**Send it over with the car, first.**

**Love you.**

**Tell the other-no tell everyone hello.**

**Xx,**

**03.**

Five minutes I felt the vibrations again.

_03, baby girl._

_She's already on the way._

_Should be there next week sometime._

_Yes, the cash is under the drivers seat, as always._

_I'll pass on the hellos._

_Xoxo,_

_03._

I slipped the phone back into my skirt and stood up to leave. Acknowledging everyone but Black.

And my day keeps getting better. I have detention after school. And my very best friend, Jessica just informed me through note passing that one Edward Masen has detention for the next two weeks. Note passing never fails. It was something like this.

Bella! Guess what Jennifer just told me!

**I'm not guessing so just tell me.**

Your no fun. But fine. Masen has detention today!!!

**No way! Just for today?**

Give me a minute.

I sat ignoring my teachers lecture. This would be perfect. I can't believe my luck. Jess through another bit of paper at me.

Two weeks! And weekends. Are you getting ideas in that pretty little head of yours?

**Yes, yes I am.**

Masen walked into detention like he owned the place. Those sexy smoldering eyes. I don't care smirk and those god damned biker boots. Completely hot. He slid into the desk next to mine and leaned towards me.

"Got Detention just to see me didn't you." his smirk was arrogant.

I gave him a sweet smile. "I was here first. Both times honey."

"Touché." Again there was that respect in his eyes. Like I was an equal-almost.

I had a plan. I always do.

You always start off slowly if you want to get anywhere. I played with the necklace the dangles just above my cleavage. Drawing his eyes towards my hand and in extension my cleavage. Guys were so predictable sometimes.

So detention played out like this. Him staring at my cleavage. Me staring at him staring at my cleavage.

On the way out of detention he stopped me.

"want another ride?"

"Yeah okay." I smiled as I followed him to his car.

Diving to my place was surprisingly comfortable. We talked and joked. It was way easier this time. He didn't intimidate me as much. don't get me wrong he still scares the crap out of me. But he wasn't so unapproachable now.

"Hey Masen?" I asked as I got out of the car.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind giving me a lift to detention tomorrow?" inside all I was thinking was say yes! Say yes!

"Okay. I'll be here around 8am."

"Cool. I'll see you then."

As He drove off my mind was in overdrive.

Slow and steady wins the race.

**A/N: please review and tell me what you think. and any ideas and/or suggestions are welcome, like i said at the start. again...**

**you see that button just below? well press it.**

**xoxo**


	8. playing a game

**So this chapter isn't very long but i wanted to get up another chapter and this was all i had time for. i have bloody examse the next 3 days and an english speech to do and an italian speeking test i have to do so right now im in a fml mood. **

**but anyway please read and review. i love gettin reviews:)**

_Previously:_

_"Would you mind giving me a lift to detention tomorrow?" inside all I was thinking was say yes! Say yes!_

_"Okay. I'll be here around 8am."_

_"Cool. I'll see you then."_

_He drove off. Slow and steady wins the race._

_**Saturday.**_

It was an hour until Masen would be here to pick me up. 'We met in detention' what a wonderful story to tell. It will be told, because I will get him. Being an only child gives you the 'I'm-a-spoiled-brat-I-get-anything-and-everything.' attitude. though it's not like I'm about to complain.

I dressed in my best clothes.

A plain blue scarf was wrapped around my head, tied at the back and halfway down my forehead. An oversized shirt, off the shoulder with a peace sign that I painted on in black. A Black, tight skirt. Fishnet stockings and black, studded ankle boots.

Maybe not detention appropriate, but fuck it I'm going for gold here.

I stood up as I heard a cars horn. Looking out the window I saw the car that screamed 'sex'. He was here.

I walked downstairs and out the door. I was lucky Charlie wasn't home or I wouldn't be allowed out of my room dressed like this.

Getting into the car I turned towards him and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hello." His eyes traveled up and down my body. He smirked before pulling out of the drive way. We talked on the way to school. Polite conversation and all. I could see his eyes flicker to my body. Kind of like a piece of meat. In a strange way it was hot.

Detention was long, our supervisor for the day wouldn't let us talk, or move, or breathe. She is officially on my hit list. Though things started to look up as we were allowed to leave.

"Oi jailbait." Masen said coming up behind me.

Turning to look at him, I smiled and said, "Yes?"

"Want to get some lunch at the diner?"

"Yes that would be nice." We walked over to his car and dove towards the only descent diner in town.

And that's when things started going down hill again. Jacob and his boys were at the diner. Jacob lived at the reservation. He was the only guy who went to school in town; all his other friends went to the school on the reservation. People refereed to them as the 'pack'. It was extremely lame.

As the bell above the door jingled Jacob looked up. When he saw Masen and I he sneered and said something to the guys around him, who all looked over at us. Very subtle. I heard Masen chuckle as he guided me to an empty booth that provided us privacy. Unfortunately Jacob and his 'pack' still got a fantastic view.

Masen slid in first and I sat on the outside. I could see Jacob out of the corner of my eye.

"You two dated?" Masen startled me with the sudden question.

"Jacob Black? Yes we did. He broke up with me about a week ago."

He smirked and leaned closer. "What an idiot."

"I completely agree."

"You want to play a game?"

"A game?" I looked at him confused.

"Well form what I can tell Jacob Black is getting very jealous." He motioned towards him. I looked over and his face was tinted red. His 'pack' glaring. "And I bet your mad. Mad at him for dumping you. Am I right?" He didn't wait for a reply before he continued. "And I also bet that you would love to see him explode."

I turned towards him. "What game were you thinking of."

"The one where I do this." His hand ran up the inside of my thigh.

"I have a feeling I'm going to like this game." I said.

I watched Black out of the corner of my eye, keeping him in sight as Masen's hand traveled further up. Playing along I lifted my arm and placed it around his neck. Bringing my lips to his neck I ghosted my lips up his neck and along his jaw line. As I reached his lips he leaned in the tiniest bit and kissed me. It was a slow and sweet kiss. Something that was perfect for this 'game'. I could see Black and all the guys looking over at us. Black's face was red and his lips were set into a sneer. The loving nerd was no longer in the building, or the state. I shifted my legs apart. This way I was Clearly showing where Masen's hand was.

Just then Black slammed his fist onto the table and stormed out, his 'pack' following like obedient dogs.

I smiled. "I think we just won."

"I believe we did." he chuckled.

Though he didn't remove his hand.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! please i would love you forever. !!!**


	9. i think we just broke up

**A/N: I know it's been a while since i updated. and i'm sorry about that. even though i should have alot of time considering i have a fractured foot and i have only been to school 1 day this week. oh well better late then never. i hope you like it. any way please read and review. any suggestions are welcom. and CONSTRUCTIVE comments. i dont think anyone likes comments that are just plain mean.**

_Previously:_

_Just then Black slammed his fist onto the table and stormed out, his 'pack' following like obedient dogs._

_I smiled. "I think we just won."_

_"I believe we did." he chuckled._

_Though he didn't remove his hand._

**Sunday.**

My mind keep flashing back to Saturday. To Masen. The way his hand caressed my thigh. The way he made me feel. But most importantly the way it Made Black jealous and angry. I loved it. Loved to see him in pain. Call me a crazy, sadistic bitch all you want, It doesn't matter to me. Sunday to my disappointment we didn't have Detention. Meaning I didn't get to see Masen.

So all day Sunday I sat on the lounge with my best girlfriends Jessica and Angela. We sat together surrounded by pizza, chips, and just about every kind of candy you can think of. We were having a major movie marathon. From horror to comedy. The only thing wrong with this day was Angela constant 'life lessons'.

"Guys I'm not sure we should be eating all of this. Daddy always says gluttony is a sin." Angela pushed a bag of mixed lollies away as if it was the devil.

"Oh come off it Ange. It's not like we do this every day." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"All I'm saying is the poor people in detention centers and the like don't have such a privilege." She continued.

"Oh get off that high hoarse before you fall off babe. And speaking of detention I have major news." I said facing them.

"Great gossip tell me, tell me." Jess said bouncing.

"Well you guys know I had detention with Masen yesterday right? Ok so, after he asked me to go get a bite at the diner, and guess who was there."

"Don't make me and Ange guess, out with it."

"Jacob and his little 'pack'!"

"No fucking way! Was he like insanely jealous?" Jess asked. Though I noticed that Angela had been strangely quiet.

"Yes and it got worse when Masen said he wanted to play a 'Game' with me."

"What the hell did he mean by that." Jess again.

"At first I had no clue. Then it got plainly obvious when his hand went up my skirt."

"Oh my god! Like right there at the table?"

"Yes! Jacob got so jealous and stormed out of the diner. It was hilarious."

"I wish I would have been there." Jess frowned.

"Remember when we had that conversation ages ago? anout if Masen was a good kisser?"

"Are you saying what i think your saying?" She was practically bursting.

"Yes. and we were right. that boy can kiss!"

We looked at each other before bursting out laughing. But stopped when Angela raised her hands.

"I don't think that's very funny. Playing with someone's emotions like that it's kind of pathetic."

"Excuse me. I can't believe you just said that to me!" I stood up Jess a second after.

"Ange that was out of line." Jess defended me.

"No I don't think it is. Your not the friend I now. Your some poor excuse for her. Acting like a slut, all over Masen just to make Jacob jealous. Dressing like a hooker. I mean look at you. My dad saw you the other day and said you were a bad influence. Sorry I just don't think we can be friends anymore." she said taking a breath after that little speech.

"Get out of my house." My voice was low. Clearly saying 'don't mess with me'.

Angela sighed, gathered her things and left.

"What the hell just happened?" Jess turned confused about what just went down to seconds ago.

"I don't know. But I think we just broke up."

"I can't think of one time when Angela went off like that. Can you?"

"No I can't Jess."

Did I really just lose someone who was always kind and caring towards me. And defending my ex boyfriend, insulting me? There was something seriously wrong with that girl.

**Monday.**

School was weirder then usual. Jess and I sat at a table by ourselves. Angela completely ignored us and Black looked pissed off and the Eric and Tyler looked completely and utterly confused.

When it was lunch Once again Jess and I sat at a separate table, alone.

"You don't have to isolate yourself from them just because I am."

"No way. You're my best friend I'd never leave you alone." She smiled and gave me a hug.

I lifted my eyes and found myself staring directly into Masen's. he smirked and raised an eyebrow and took a look At Black, Angela and the others. Then back at me as if to say 'what happened to the happy family?' I just smiled and gave a little shrug before returning my attention back to Jess. In the back of my mind a plan started to form.

I just figured out how to get Masen and get back at Black and Ange.

The avenue way.

**A/N: what do you think? reveiw please.**


	10. another game

**A/N:****Hey guys i know its been a while since i've updated but with school, projects and tests i have coming up its hard to find the time to write. so this may be a little short cause i wasn't it the best mood when i was finnishing it. i mean God why do people just make you want to scream sometimes? but anyway please read and review.**

**on with the story.**

_Previously:_

_I just figured out how to get Masen and get back at Black and Ange. The avenue way._

**Tuesday.**

My plan was simple.

It came in two parts.

Angela and Black were very different people, but with my ideas I could kill two birds with one stone.

Angela's family was extremely religious. And all that religion and way of thinking had been thrust a pone Angela her whole life. One 'rule' as they called them was no public displays of affection. At all. If her parents ever caught her holding hands with a guy her life would be over. But that would never happen because Angela herself became embarrassed and uncomfortable when ever a couple were touching each other around her.

The Avenue solution to that-exploit it.

Black was quite simple as well. Before I went back to my roots I was never overly affectionate towards him. Getting him jealous would be quite simple. Jealousy can make people ugly. Especially with the right guy.

The Avenue solution-make his heart hurt.

I know it was mean and cruel, but hey you get over the small things when you grow up in places like I did.

I had the perfect guy in mind to help me. And the opportunity came on a Tuesday afternoon. I was very lucky to have maths with Angela, Black and Masen. We had a free because our teacher never showed up. So we all went to the cafeteria as we always do when we get a free. Jessica wasn't in this class so I was alone, sitting at a table within hearing distance from Angela and Black.

I saw Masen sitting with Brandon and Whitlock. When he saw me looking at him I pulled out the chair next to me and motioned for him to join me. He said something to his two friends, Brandon whipping her small head around and sneering at me while Whitlock looked thoughtful. Masen swaggered over to me and gracefully sat down.

"Whats up jailbait?"

I smirked and leaned forward. "Fancy playing another game?"

He in turn moved closer and said into my ear. "And what would be the aim of this game, huh?"

My gazed flicked over Black and Angela. They had apparently noticed Masen and I. that just makes things so much better. Masen saw where I was looking his smirk grew.

"Well, I would like to make someone extremely embarrassed and the other extremely jealous."

"I would be honored to help you." and with that his lips found mine.

I welcomed the sudden contact, leaning into him. His hand slipped into my hair. The other wrapped around my waist. Both of my hands rested on his shoulders, gripping slightly.

I heard Angela's distinctive gasp. I could imagine her scandalized expression, checks beginning to flush, the twitch she gets when her beliefs are challenged or walked all over and thrust into her face.

Even from my seat I could hear Black growl. that's right, growl. He always made that exact noise when ever his football team lost and when he got mad. Very mad.

I could feel my sprits lift. Masen and I were making sure that either of them wouldn't be able to close their eyes without seeing us. That was the best kind of payback. The kind that lingered, hovering around them just waiting to suffocate them with the images.

I heard their chairs scrape the tiles and the sets of feet storm out the cafeteria doors I pulled away from Masen, keeping my hands on his shoulders.

"All this just to mess with a two people that don't even matter?" Masen said to me.

"Partly."

"And the other part?"

I smiled and leaned forward softly pressing my lips to him before pulling back.

He smirked. "Well in that case…" He trailed off pulling me into him kissing me again.

**Wednesday.**

The car had arrived. Payment right where it should be. Perfect. I gave the guy who had toed the car to the front of my house a generous tip before quickly stashing the rest of the cash in my bedroom. I knew school started in only a few minutes but I couldn't tear myself away from this masterpiece. Well in a week it will be, when I fix it.

It was a 1965 ford mustang fastback. Sleek, shiny black in colour.

Now I just needed to find a way to a garage, somehow.

"This your car?" A voice from behind me said. I turned around and found myself face to face with Masen.

"No it's not. But you wouldn't happen to know a garage around her would you?"

He smirked. "And you would be the one working on the car?"

"Obviously." I said with a tad of arrogance.

"I happen to know a place. But we suppose to be at school."

"I didn't know you played by the rules?"

"I don't."

"Then lets go to this place of yours."

"It's not far from here. My friends and I hang out there." he said getting a phone out. He had a breif conversation clearly asking someone to toe the car over.

"You hang out in a garage?" I asked surprised. "I can't see Brandon and Hale at a garage."

"You'd be surprised."

**A/N:****So there you go. please review my story. i love getting feedback.**

**Thanks.**

**xoxo**


	11. the car

**A/N- wow its been for ever since my last post! so sorry about that. but better late then never i suppose. so i hope everyone likes the chap even tough its a tad short ^_^**

**by the way go see vampires suck funny! lol (pays out twilight) **

Masen pulled up outside a dodge looking warehouse. At first I was a tad suspicious but sure enough, through the windows I could see equipment and the tools needed to work on cars.

"Lovely place." ii commented sarcastically.

Masen chuckled before leaning over to me from his seat.

"What? did you think I took you to an abandoned warehouse to have my wicked way with you?"

"Maybe." I answered truthfully.

"Bella if I intended to do anything wicked to you I highly doubt I would need to rape you." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't suppose you would." I smiled.

I saw in the mirror that 'my' car was being placed in the warehouse.

"Come on." Masen got out of the car. I followed him.

"Don't tell me your entire crew in there." I said pointing to the entry.

"Not all my crew." He smirked and started towards the entrance. I quickly followed him to the entrance.

As we walked in I immediately saw Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie. Great, god hates me. They were sitting on a few lounges that had obviously been bought at the most expensive furniture store in town. It looked so out of place amongst the tools, cars and grease.

When they saw me walk in with Masen the looks of outrage and disgust were evident. It was almost comical. Almost.

"What is she doing here!" Rosalie Hale was the first to react jumping up from the couch.

"Bella is here to work on her car." Masen said calmly.

"Why here?" Emmett's deep voice asked.

"Because I offered." Masen's face was impassive. Voice saying 'back off'.

"And I suppose she also wants you to fix her car for her?" Alice asked snidely.

This time I spoke before Masen could.

"No. I am quite capable of doing the job myself." I was trying to be as calm as Masen.

"Real cars are a little different to plastic ones Swan." Rosalie laughed.

"I'm aware of that Hale. I've been working on cars since I was seven, I've been driving since ten. I have grown up around some of the most skilled and dangerous mechanics so I think I know a little more then you princess." I always did have a short fuse.

"Oh really? And where would that be?" She tried to sound uninterested but failed.

"Emerald Lily Avenue." I could see that recognition in their eyes. No surprise there. Everyone knew something about the avenue.

"Now if you would excuse me I need to get to work." I walked over to where the car was placed and began assessing what needed to be done. I didn't take me long before I knew where to start and finish.

I knew they were watching me work. I could feel the stares. I didn't mind though, I kind of liked knowing they were curious and bursting with questions. Wanting to know if I went into the 'family business' so to speak. To know if I was 'marked.' though I knew I would only tell Masen anything about it. The others would only use it against me.

To be honest I was hoping Masen would make his move. Not play 'games' but ask me out on a date, ask me to be his girlfriend. Something to make it more. I guess I knew it was something more. I mean you don't make out with someone twice for the sole reason to make a guy you didn't like jealous. At least I hoped Masen didn't do that.

And another thing, I want to call him Edward. Not Masen. I didn't quite know why but I had this overwhelming feeling to say Edward in place of Masen.

It was time I should be getting home so I stopped my work for today.

"Is it okay if I leave it here for next time?" I asked Masen as I cleaned up.

"Of course. Come by anytime you want." He was leaning against a bench. By now the others had left. Thankfully.

"Thanks. Hey Masen?" I hesitated. "Can I call you Edward?" he looked at me for a moment before replying.

"You properly should. After all it isn't exactly normal to call me by my last name."

"What do you mean?" I was beginning to become a little hopeful.

"People in these situations usually call each other by their first names."

"These situations?" I took a step closer to him. Instead of replying he stepped forward and kissed me. A deep, long kiss.

"Situations like this." He repeated.

"That's good then…Edward." I stood on my toes and kissed him again.

An hour later Edward dropped me off. I got out of the car flushed, out of breath and with swollen lips.

I was going to have a blast explaining this to Charlie.

"Hey Bella." Edward called from his car.

"Yes?"

"Your going to tell me about Emerald Lilly soon okay?"

"Yeah I will."

**a/n-review :)**


End file.
